Never where you think you left it
by Cuetlaxcoyotl
Summary: Odín Lowe tenía dos medias hermanas y ahora Heero tiene dos primos que cuidar. Un crossover cliché escrito en drabbles.
1. Introduction

**_[1. Introduction]_**

Petunia sabe que tiene un hermano. Mamá no habla mucho sobre él, pero si Lily y ella preguntan siempre responde.

"_Él quería cosas que yo no aprobaba, por eso se fue. Ahora que ya no estoy enojada con él desearía habérselas permitido, tal vez llamaría más." _

Petunia supone que esa es la razón por la que dejó que Lily se fuera a su escuela para fenómenos, no que Lily escriba tan seguido.

"_No tienen electricidad, Tuny, no puede llamar. Y las pobres aves no pueden volar tanto o tan rápido."_

Al menos Odín es un oficial del ejército. Lo cual es perfectamente normal y respetable, (aunque Mamá no lo crea así), o al menos es eso lo que parece ser parado en la puerta cuando Petunia la abre.

Dicen que la primera impresión es la que cuenta y Petunia se siente apropiadamente impresionada. Odín es muy alto y fornido, rubio, y tiene los mismos ojos azules que Mamá y ella. Está vestido pulcramente y carga una pequeña maleta en una mano. En la otra sujeta a un niño pequeño, muy serio, que también tiene los ojos azules.

Odin la observa un momento y pregunta un poco asombrado:

━ ¿Petunia?

━ Si. Disculpa, pero ¿quién eres tú? ━ Petunia sabe exactamente quién es, pero por más impresionada que esté, Mamá siempre luce terriblemente triste cuando se acuerda de él.

A pesar de su sorpresa inicial, Odín es aparentemente una persona muy estoica, porque ninguna emoción pasa por su rostro cuando responde.

━ Oh, mil disculpas. Mi nombre es Odín Lowe. Petunia, soy tu medio hermano, ━ hace una pequeña pausa para continuar señalando al niño ━ y este es Shizuka... o Junior, tu sobrino.

Petunia sólo asiente.

━ Supongo que quieres hablar con Mamá, ━ no espera a que Odin conteste, ━ en ese caso pasen a sentarse.

Mamá está predeciblemente encantada pero manda a Petunia a vigilar a Junior al patio de atrás cuando Odín le dice que necesita hablar con ella de algo serio. Es una conversación muy larga, y cuando mamá va por fin a buscar a Petunia y a Junior ya no se ve encantada.

Se despiden en la puerta sin que Odín y Junior se hubieran quedado a cenar como Mamá insistió. A pesar de todo Mamá los abraza mucho, especialmente a Junior. Odín sólo le da la mano a Petunia.

━ Dale saludos a Lily de mi parte. ━ Petunia no responde, no piensa hacerlo.

No vuelven a hablar de ellos después de que que se van. Petunia está muy enojada como para preguntar, y Lily está demasiado ocupada con sus cosas raras de fenómenos. Mamá sigue viéndose triste a ratos.

Petunia no perdona a Odín por romperle el corazón a Mamá, así como tampoco no perdona a Lily. Pero cuando Papá fallece empieza a enviarle dinero a Mamá, y sigue haciéndolo hasta que ella también fallece, así que al menos es un poco decente y Junior era un niño muy bien educado. Por eso, cuando muchos años después Petunia escriba su testamento y tenga que tomar una decisión sobre su otro sobrino, pensará en ellos.

* * *

Hola a todos, esto es un crossover que estoy planeando desde hace mucho tiempo y que estoy finalmente escribiendo con ayuda del 100 Prompts Challenge (no en orden).

El título es por una cita de Katherine Anne Porter ( la cual busque en google porque nada más se me ocurría ) que dice : "El pasado nunca está dónde creíste haberlo dejado"

Un par de notas (que son vergonzosamente largas) :

-Para escribir esto estoy usando el calendario de Gundam Wing de manera que coincida con el calendario gregoriano para poder usar calendarios reales y hacer toda la planeación mucho más fácil (por ejemplo: 195 After Colony = 1995 Después de Cristo), pero atrasé la línea de tiempo de Harry Potter 10 años (ej. Harry entra a Hogwarts en el 201 AC [2001 d.C.] y no en 1991[191 AC])... en fin esto es complicado, no es importante y pueden ignorarlo.

-Esto sucede más o menos en el año 184 AC, Heero tiene 4 años y le puse Shizuka porque significa "callado, tranquilo, excelente". Petunia lo llama Junior porque para ella Shizuka es demasiado raro. Odin lo llama por su nombre porque su intención es dejarlo con su mamá y es como la única vez que lo hace.

-Según la Gundam Wikia, Odín se muere en el año 188 a.c. para entonces Lily ya salió de Hogwarts. Se supone que cuando ella y James mueren la única familia de sangre que le queda a Harry es Petunia (nadie en el mundo mágico sabe que Lily tiene un medio hermano) así que sus abuelos tienen que haber muerto también. Odín realmente no envía el dinero, de alguna forma (probablemente electrónica, informática e ilegal) se las arregló para que cada tanto tiempo cierta cantidad de dinero se le fuera depositada a la cuenta de su mamá, así que él pudo haber muerto y el dinero seguía llegando y así no me tengo que preocupar por cuando tiene que morir la mamá de Lily y Petunia… y creo que de todas formas me preocupo mucho por eso…


	2. Fork in the road

_**[ 41. Fork in the road]**_

Sucedió tres días después de que Harry volvió a Privet Drive [*].

Después del incidente en tercer año, la tía Marge (a pesar de tener sus recuerdos modificados) no había querido volver a visitar a los Dursley. Pero Vernon quería mucho a su hermana y si ella se negaba a visitarlo, él iría hasta su casa en el campo, aunque estuviera llena de perros, a verla.

Dudley se rehusó desde un principio a ir, y sus padres -quienes en pocas ocasiones le habían negado algo- le permitieron quedarse, porque a sus ojos era un muchacho responsable que, con sus recién estrenados 15 años, tenía edad suficiente para quedarse a cuidar la casa (y a vigilar a su primo que por ningún motivo iría al viaje) por un par de días.

En general, fueron unas buenas vacaciones para los Dursley: Vernon y Petunia no habían salido solos de viaje en años, y aprovecharon la ocasión para recordar viejos tiempos y "volverse a enamorar". Petunia, que no tenía mucho afecto por Marge y que había tenido que soportar sus visitas por años, disfrutó mucho poder quejarse de y con su anfitriona. Los hermanos Dursley pudieron pasar tiempo juntos. Y Dudley tuvo la oportunidad de invitar a sus amigos a la casa y organizar una fiesta con todas las intenciones de culpar a su primo de todos los desastres que ocurrieron.

Con un fin de semana tan venturoso, ninguno de ellos se esperaba que en el viaje de vuelta a casa un conductor alcoholizado, que iba a exceso de velocidad en el carril del sentido contrario, se estrellara contra el auto de los Dursley.

* * *

* EDIT. Anteriormente esto pasaba pocos días después del cumpleaños de Dudley (que es el 23 de junio) pero luego me di cuenta que la tercer prueba del torneo de los 3 magos ocurre el 24 y que Harry todavía pasa aproximadamente otra semana en Hogwarts... así que supongamos que regresó el 30 (que es un jueves en el calendario el 2005) a Privet Drive.

Disculpen las molestias (ya lo cambié varias veces), pero es que soy neurótica para las fechas y calendarios.


	3. Bitter Silence

_**[70. Bitter Silence]**_

Cuando el lunes por la mañana los Dursley seguían sin llegar, ninguno de los dos primos se preocupó. Tenían otras cosas en la cabeza, sacar las manchas de coca-cola (y otras substancias) del sofá, o dormir la resaca, por ejemplo.

Por eso, cuando tocaron a la puerta y Harry tuvo que abrir e invitar a la trabajadora social a pasar a sentarse en lo que despertaba a Dudley, no se esperaba las noticias que iban a recibir.

Y aunque la trabajadora social, que se presentó como la Srta. Doe, se los dijo sin rodeos y sin palabras bonitas, Dudley no lo creyó (Harry tampoco quería creerlo, pero la aceptación se le asentó en el fondo del pecho inmediatamente; así era su vida), y se rehusó a ir con la trabajadora social, exigiendo muy vocalmente pruebas y la Srta. Doe intentó lo más que pudo de convencerlo, que no era posible, que no era adecuado, que eran menores y no debía exponerlos a eso… pero bueno, se trataba de Dudley Dursley y terminó aceptando.

Pero incluso así Dudley lo negó mientras empacaban sus cosas, mientras se subían al auto, durante todo el camino hasta el hospital y todo el recorrido por el largo pasillo hasta el sótano, y en la puerta con el aire frío golpeándoles el rostro… Harry no necesitaba pruebas y no entró. No quiso. No pudo.

Dudley salió lívido, temblando (y Harry estaba seguro que no era de frío) y muy, muy callado. Y Harry tampoco dijo nada, no sabía qué.


	4. Future

_**[53. Future]**_

Después de estar unos minutos en silencio, sentados frente al viejo y simple escritorio que utilizaba la mayor parte de la oficina poco ventilada y que parecía haber sido en otro momento parte de una oficina más grande, Harry por fin le preguntó a la Srta Doe:

━¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

━Pues ━dijo la Srta. Doe tras acomodar unos de los muchos papeles sobre su escritorio en lo que formulaba su respuesta ━, su tía va a ocuparse del funeral. También pidió que se leyeran los testamentos del Sr. y la Sra. Dursley.

━¿Y con nosotros? ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros?

━Según los testamentos, la custodia de Dudley pasa a ella… pero no podemos otorgársela inmediatamente por las nuevas leyes que acaba de aprobar el parlamento ━respondió, entonces volteó buscando una reacción en Dudley, y cuando no encontró ninguna continuó ━: Por el momento ustedes están bajo la custodia del Estado.

━¿Y conmigo? ━insistió Harry ━¿qué va a pasar conmigo? ¿también voy a quedarme con ella?

La Srta. Doe frunció el ceño y volteo una vez más a ver a Dudley. Aun nada. Dudley parecía - sorprendentemente- atento a la conversación, pero desde la visita a la morgue no había dicho nada y sólo andaba por ahí, actuando como alguien bajo un imperius… Entonces, aún frunciendo el ceño y después de un instante que le pareció muy largo a Harry, la Srta Doe contestó:

━No, le preguntamos y dijo que no.

Aunque ya se lo esperaba, y no quería realmente quedar bajo la custodia de la Tía Marge, esas palabras le dolieron un poco. Después de tragar saliva, Harry preguntó una vez más:

━¿Entonces? ¿Iré a un… a un orfanato? ¿un hogar adoptivo?

Tal vez los Weasley pudieran acogerlo, sólo sería durante el verano, después de todo ya pasaba con ellos una parte de las vacaciones… y Harry tenía el dinero que le habían dejado sus padres en caso de que llegara a ser necesario. Y si no, tal vez, los Granger. Eran muggles, así que debería ser más fácil, ¿no?

Pero la Srta. Doe lo distrajo de sus pensamientos moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

━No ━reiteró ━, aún hay una opción. Tu tía, es decir, tu tía Petunia nombra en su testamento a alguien como tu tutor. El problema es que no podemos localizarlo… o bueno, localizarlos, son dos personas… pero con la base de datos del Registro Genético no creo que tardemos mucho...

Aunque la Srta Doe parecía dudar un poco acerca de esos posibles tutores, Harry se emocionó mucho de escucharlo. Si no eran personas fáciles de localizar, tal vez eran del Mundo Mágico. Tal vez, tal vez si la Tía Petunia se había tomado la molestia de nombrar un tutor para Harry, quizás conocía a alguien, quizás un amigo de mamá… Pero si lo estaban buscando en el Registro Genético no iban a encontrar así a nadie del Mundo Mágico, a menos que fuera un nacido muggle y tal vez ni así; no tenía más que 6 años que el Tío Vernon los había llevado a todos, a regañadientes, para que les frotaran un cotonete por el interior de la mejilla cuando se volvió obligatorio.

━¿Quienes? ━dijo finalmente, porque tal vez encontrarlos dependía de él.

━Su medio hermano y su sobrino…es decir, tu tío y tu primo. Se llaman….

Pero el celular de la Srta Doe sonó en ese momento y les hizo un gesto para disculparse y salir a contestar al pasillo.

¿Un tío? ¿un primo? ¡Harry no sabía que su mamá y su tía tuvieran un hermano! Siempre creyó que los Dursley eran su única familia.

En su entusiasmo olvidó el estado de Dudley -y la razón por la que se encontraba así- y exclamó sonriendo:

━¡Hey Gran D! ¿Escuchaste? ¿Tu sabías que tenemos otro tío y otro primo?

En cuanto vio el rostro de Dudley se dió cuenta de su error.


	5. Change in the Weather

_**[78. Change in the Weather]**_

Dudley y Harry se levantaron de golpe al mismo tiempo. El primero para dar un paso al frente, hacia el otro, y este, que no iba esperar a ver qué pasaba, para poner la silla donde había estado sentado como barrera entre ambos.

━¡Papá y Mamá tenían razón! ━gritó Dudley, con el rostro y el cuello rojos ━¡Eres un ingrato! ¡Desagradecido! ¡No te importa, verdad!

Harry se hizo para atrás, pero no estaba dispuesto a abandonar la relativa seguridad que ofrecía la silla y se mantuvo sujeto a ella. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces.

━Claro que... Tu sabes que…

━¡NO! ¡No te importa! ━continuó gritando Dudley, pero no dio otro paso ━¡Es más! Probablemente estas feliz, ¿verdad? ¡Feliz de que tienes otra familia a quien estorbar con todas tus rarezas!

Harry palideció de golpe y lo negó agitando la cabeza de un lado al otro, tratando una vez más de explicar.

━No, claro que…

━¡No lo niegues! ¡Lo pensaste! ¡Cómo si yo no supiera las cosas que les escribes a los otros fenómenos!

━Eso no quiere decir que…

━¡Y todas esas preguntas! ━Exclamó Dudley como si Harry no hubiera dicho nada ━¡Tienes mucha prisa por irte a vivir con otra persona! ¡Nunca quisiste vivir con nosotros! Pues adivina que: ¡Nosotros no te queríamos! ¡No eres más que un problema!

Harry esta vez sí soltó la silla para retroceder. Era algo que él siempre había sabido, pero escucharlo de frente dolía. Dudley, presintiendo que sus golpes habían surtido efecto continuo:

━¡CUANDO NOS DIJERON LO QUE HABÍA PASADO NO TE IMPORTO! ¡NO DIJISTE NADA! ¡ESTABAS LISTO PARA SUBIRTE AL AUTO!

━¿Qué otra cosa…

━¡QUERÍAS QUE ALGO ASÍ PASARA, VERDAD!

Harry se abalanzó súbitamente hacia delante, hasta que le estaba gritando en la cara:

━¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡ERAN TUS PADRES! ¡ERAN MIS TÍOS! ━y luego continuó apenas en un hilo de voz, bajando la cabeza ━tal vez ellos y yo no nos queríamos, pero crecí con ellos, y… y eran tus padres Dudley. Yo… yo no le desearía eso a nadie.

Entonces ambos primos se miraron a los ojos, en silencio, respirando agitadamente, hasta que Harry apartó la cara otra vez y Dudley se dió cuenta que estaba llorando. Se hizo para atrás y se dejó caer en su silla, secándose los ojos.

━Lo siento mucho, Dudley ━susurró Harry, aun de pie detrás de la silla.

━Yo tampoco sabía que tuviéramos más familia ━respondió Dudley, y luego también susurró ━Espero que los encuentren.


	6. Answers

_**[91. Answers]**_

Y entonces lo que sigue en esta historia es que los tres primos se conocen.

Y lo que sigue es silencio; Heero no habla mucho, Harry y Dudley no tienen que decir.

Harry teme otro Dursley, Dudley teme ser otro Harry. Heero se teme a si mismo. Los tres tienen cautelosa esperanza.

Al final es la Srta. Doe la primera en decir algo. Propone que hablen de si mismos.

Silencio.

Harry siempre el Gryffindor se atreve primero:

━ Soy Harry,━ dice y no sabe qué más decir.

━Y él es Dudley,━ termina diciendo porque parece que no va a decir nada como se ha vuelto costumbre desde el accidente.

Y entonces como no sabe qué decir de si mismo y no sabe nada realmente de Dudley, y porque los Gryffindors siempre corren riesgos le pregunta a su nuevo primo:

━¿De verdad quieres que vivamos contigo?

Si no le estuviera dando la espalda a la trabajadora social, Harry hubiera visto la expresión triste en su cara (porque la trabajadora social sabe que clase de gente fueron los Dursley y lo que les hicieron a sus niños) y no vio el enojo en la cara de Heero porque aún no lo conocía bien (y Heero estaba enojado, de eso no había duda. Oh, pero no por la pregunta, no, sino por la causa de la pregunta. Heero también sabía que clase de gente eran los Dursley. Era el mismo tipo de gente que Odin Lowe, quien lo crió, y no solo nunca le dijo que era su padre, nunca le dijo su propio nombre).

━Sí,━ dijo Heero aunque no era la verdad. Heero no quería que vivieran con él, quería que vivieran con alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo de ellos correctamente. Pero no había nadie más. No era la verdad pero era la única respuesta posible.

Y lo que sigue en esta historia es que tres primos se encuentran, pero aún no se conocen.

* * *

Primero que nada me disculpo con los que esperaron a que actualizara. Tengo una excusa muy buena: durante este tiempo hice mi Servicio Social -en el que entre otras cosas traduje mucho-, también escribí mi tesis, y me gradué (y actualmente estoy desempleada :v). Desafortunadamente esta muy buena excusa, mientras no es mentira tampoco es la verdad, ya que esa no es la razón por la que no actualicé. La verdadera excusa es una muy mala: esta parte me costo mucho de escribir (y finalmente lo escribí casi todo a la una de la mañana en una conversación por whatsapp con unos amigos que no leen fanfiction, nunca han visto GW y no les emociona tanto HP), por eso suena un poco rara.

Ahora les ofrezco una segunda disculpa por explicar en las notas que la Tía Marge no obtiene la custodia de Dudley porque los trabajadores sociales se dan cuenta que es una persona terrible que no debería tener niños bajo su cuidado, y la llamada que la Srta. Doe salió a contestar en el capítulo 4 era para informarla de eso :v

Y finalmente les ofrezco una tercera disculpa por esta nota tan larga.

Trivia: originalmente el prompt de este drabble era "Making History", pero después de escribirlo me pareció que respondía (jeje) mejor a "Answers".


End file.
